partumisfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JackiusMaximus/Nighton v Dracula: Dawn of Dracula's Dracula and Dracula's Dracula
It was a normal day in New Bellington, Rhode Island. It was just another boring fucking day, until the z-list supervillain Dr. Sexmeister finally executed his master plan. He hacked every television and replaced the signals with his own live video message. "GREETINGS PEOPLE OF NEW BELLINGTON! IT IS I DR. SEXMEISTER! YOUR FUTURE RULER! I SHALL WARN EVERYONE OF YOU! SURRENDER OR BE ASSIMILATED TO MY HORDE!", said Dr. Sexmeister. However this was noticed by Jack Nighton, head of Nighton Inc. and technogenius of New Bellington. He sent off the best hacker he knew: his own son, Samuel Nighton. Meanwhile Dr. Sexmeister unleashed his army of Hordebots and they began patrolling the city to see if anyone was surrendering themselves to the Horde. But Sam doesn't have time for that shit. He hacked the shit out of everything. He stopped the live video message and added a code to the robots that caused every one of them to explode. Sam also found out the location of Sexmeister's base and told the police about it. The Motherfucker Sexmeister was found by the police and Sam, who punched the shit out of that dude like he was a fucking boxer. Sexmeister was arrested and New Bellington was in peace once again. This doesn't have anything to do with the main story, I just wanted to make a small mini adventure. What you actually probably came for Later that day, in the dark mountains of Transylvania, the king of vampires: Dracula is planning his next scheme in his centuries old castle. However, he calls upon his son, the Macintosh. A short man with a stupid looking robe. "MACINTOSH! COME IN HERE" yelled Dracula. The Macintosh came, looking scared as fuck. "Yes father?" said the Macintosh. "I want you to execute the first part of my master plan.", said Dracula. "I want you to go to the Nighton Inc. headquarters in New Bellington, so you can steal the Superwell.", said Dracula. The Superwell is a magical artifact that can give it's wielder any sort of power. However if it's combined with other artifacts, it can give the wielder ULTIMATE POWER. Jack Nighton was given the superwell after the destruction of Visionville by a native inhabitant of Visionville. "Yes father!", said the Macintosh. "But how do i get there?" Suddenly Dracula gets his copy of the Necronomicon and recites a spell that can summon a portal to any location. The Macintosh goes into the portal and finds himself in the room where the Superwell is kept. For some reason there weren't any guards, though there was a camera. The Superwell was kept inside a safe. However, as the Macintosh was half-vampire he was able to smash that safe to pieces and took the superwell with him. He went inside the portal and was back at Castle Dracula, he then gave the Superwell to his father. "Yes... step one of my master plan is finished!" Category:Blog posts Category:Canon works